


Zanne affilate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sui demoni.





	1. Chapter 1

Zanne affilate

 

 

Cap.1 Demone donna

 

La demone spalancò le ali, le membrane rosse semi-trasparenti si gonfiarono. Mise le braccia dietro la schiena e unì le dita, il corpetto copriva una piccola porzione di seno. Dimenò la coda, attorcigliandola su se stessa, la membrana rigida triangolare alla fine si tinse di rosa sulla punta. Sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e sorrise. Sbatté un paio di volte le ali. Il vento le sollevò la gonna trasparente e le fece mulinare i capelli grigi intorno al viso. Si leccò il labbro e avanzò, nella stanza rimbombava il rumore dei tacchi.

“Sono qui per portarti alla lussuria, lasciati tentare” sussurrò.

 

[100].

 

  

 

Cap.2 Demone uomo

 

Il demone girò la coda rossa su se stessa e la membrana vermiglia triangolare alla sua sommità vibrò, le fece assumere la stessa forma di quella di pietra rossa grande quanto il suo pollice che portava al collo come ciondolo. Il codino gli scivolò dalla spalla e gli finì davanti al petto nudo arrivando, a sfiorargli il capezzolo nudo. Si sollevò i pantaloni neri, tenendoli dalla cintura rosso sangue, la cinghia metallica rifletteva la luce lunare. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi sanguigni.

“Oggi mi tocca l’accidia, già sento che non mi divertirò” borbottò.

 

[101].

 

  

 

Cap.3 Demone donna in combattimento

 

La demone si guardava intorno. Il corpetto a forma di scheletriche mani nere le stringeva i seni, arrossandole la pelle grigia. Sbatté ripetutamente le ali grigie da pipistrello. Le si aprirono un altro paio di occhi gialli sulla fronte, socchiuse le labbra mostrando dei denti bianchi, aprì e chiuse le dita dalle unghie ricurve grosse un indice. Si abbassò e scese in picchiata. Raggiunse il primo avversario con un calcio al viso, si abbassò, evitando la spada di un secondo nemico e lo trafisse al collo con una delle corna ricurve sul suo capo. Il sangue le schizzò sul viso. Sbatté le ali, riprendendo quota.

 

[105].

 

 

  

 

Cap.4 Demone maschio in combattimento

 

Il demone sgranò gli occhi rossi e si piegò in avanti. Si mise a correre, aprendo e chiudendo le mani, gocce di sudore gli colavano lungo il viso allungato. Raggiunse l’avversario con una testata, sentì le ossa del torace scricchiolare. Il ventre si aprì, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue e di pezzi d’osso. Rialzò il capo di scatto, facendo volare dietro di sé il corpo dell’avversario che riatterrò con due tonfi, riaperto in due. Si voltò e ansimò. La chiostra di denti lattei era visibile e la pelle grigiastra era macchiata di sangue, dilatò le narici del naso schiacciato.

 

[100].

 

  

 

Cap.5 Mostro demoniaco

 

Il mostro demoniaco fece passare la lunga lingua blu tra i due denti incisivi ricurvi, la fece saettare e attorcigliò la punta, dalle fauci spalancate colava saliva. Piegò di lato il capo, una serie di segni blu scuro concentrici sulla sua pelle nera si illuminarono, facendo splendere soprattutto le due corna ricurve lunghe un braccio sulla sua testa. Alzò e abbassò le braccia davanti al petto, tenendo i gomiti piegati e le zampe ricurve in avanti. Teneva anche le ginocchia piegate, ma con le gambe in fuori. Abbatté la coda sul terreno, facendo sollevare dei detriti, creando un solco orizzontale.

 

[100].

 

 


	2. Cap.6 Demone corvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URugFjhXHrs; Dark Christmas Music - Carol of The Bells.

Cap.6 Demone corvo

 

Le gocce di pioggia picchiettavano fragorosamente sulle foglie, alcune erano verdi con le punte tinte di giallo, altre andavano da tonalità come l’arancio tenue al marrone passando per diversi rossi.

Il cielo era illuminato a giorno da pallidi lampi, tuoni rombavano in lontananza.

La demone corvo danzava, muovendo le grandi piume nere del suo corpo. Il color inchiostro di queste ultime e dei suoi capelli era impreziosito dalle gocce di pioggia.

Le stinte iridi viola della donna si posavano erranti sui diversi alberi della foresta, i suoi piedi sfioravano il terreno fangoso, mentre ballava sempre più rapidamente.

La tempesta imperversava sempre più violenta.

 

[103].


	3. Zanne affilate

Scritta sentendo: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPRVwIfFhHs>; Nightcore – Dreams.

Cap.7 Metallici occhi

 

Pendagli di metallo con la forma di occhi ovali, ora aperti, ora socchiusi, ondeggiavano dal soffitto, agganciati a pesante catene. Dai loro centri, rappresentanti delle pupille, veniva emanata dalla luce rosso sangue che rischiarava l’ambiente oscuro, reso blu-scuro dal colore delle pareti e del pavimento.

La demone si sfiorò il drappo candido che le copriva il viso con le aguzze unghie laccate d’azzurro terso, indossava un kimono nero che assumeva riflessi vermigli a causa della luce.

“Come perdonare gli esseri umani? Così intrappolati da paura ed invidia?” s’interrogò. Sfiorò con una mano uno degli occhi, facendo ondeggiare la luce al suo interno.

[102].

 

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I Need You; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkwdYTUI9lU.

 

Cap.8 “Demon”

 

Le lacrime rigavano il viso della ragazzina, ma il suo viso era deformato da un sorriso. Si muoveva ancheggiando, ad ogni passo i suoi seni nudi ondeggiavano, mentre il suo corpo era scosso da singulti e infreddolito.

“Avanti, ‘demone’, fallo o ti rispediamo all’inferno da cui provieni” le ordinò un uomo, tenendole puntato contro un fucile da cecchino. Era seduto su delle carcasse, in cerchio con altri due mercenari.

“Con quell’aspetto dev’essere un demone per forza” disse un secondo, addentando una seppia.

La ragazza conficcò la lama del coltello che teneva in mano nel viso di una vittima.

< Perdonami, papà > pensò, ridendo istericamente.

 

[105].

 

 

Cap.9 Rage

 

Lucciole rosse volavano all’interno della caverna, quando si posavano sulle rocce nero-blu emanavano vampate di fiamme violette; le piccole deflagrazioni illuminavano la figura demoniaca. Era accucciata su se stessa, innumerevoli corna ricurve si alzavano dal suo corpo, puntellando tutta la sua schiena dalla pelle scura.

“L’ira genera altra ira, energia che si autoalimenta. Lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti, passa da candela a brace”.

La voce del demone risuonava come doppia, sia maschile che femminile.

< Da umana mi avete dannata, ma ora la mia ira vi ha divorati tutti > pensò. Anche i suoi occhi dardeggiavano nell’oscurità, come le lucciole.

 

[101].

 

Ha partecipato al ‘Club di Aven’.

Prompt: pericolo

 

Cap.10 Il demone

 

La creatura con le corna ricurve e il corpo muscoloso, dalla pelle color pece, avanzava nella chiesa di pietra, con la testa piegata in avanti e gli occhi che dardeggiavano. La luce rossa che emanava dalle iridi rischiarava il suo viso deforme, le labbra erano ripiegate a causa dei suoi lunghi denti ricurvi, sporchi di sangue rappreso.

L’unica altra fonte di luce erano le candele votive.

Odore di umido, alghe e carcasse umane rendeva l’aria irrespirabile.

Il demone spalancò le fauci ed iniziò a vomitare sangue nerastro, che una volta arrivato sul marmo del pavimento cominciò a ribollire, liquefacendo ciò che rimaneva delle sue vittime.

Il demone raschiava il pavimento con i suoi zoccoli equini, pur rimanendo in posizione eretta.

Le gocce di pioggia sferzavano le vetrate della finestra, dando vita insieme all’ululato del vento ad un frastuono tale che copriva i bassi ringhi del demone ed i suoi sporadici passi. Uno dei vetri andò in pezzi quando un corvo vi rovinò contro, il cadavere martoriato dell’anima precipitò ai piedi di una delle panche e fu inghiottito dal simil magma color catrame.

Il demone vomitò dell’altro sangue, anche questo completamente nero, sulla finestra e la melma, questa volta, si solidificò, sigillando completamente sia il foro che il resto della vetrata. La creatura vomitò su ognuna delle finestre, ovattando i rumori esterni. Gettò indietro la testa, spalancò la bocca e ruggì, goccioline di saliva schizzarono tutt’intorno a lui.

“Ora non puoi più negarlo Philips, siamo in pericolo” sussurrò un ragazzo. Era vestito da sacerdote e teneva stretta al petto una spada con l’elsa creata da un crocefisso di legno.

Philips caricò il suo fucile a pompa e ghignò.

“Il pericolo è parte della mia vita, Rama” disse. Si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la sua casacca nera e puntò l’arma contro il demone.

Il sacerdote si serrò le orecchie con le mani, mentre Philips apriva il fuoco.

Il demone indietreggiò, continuando a ruggire, finché il fucile risuonò scarico, Philips lo lasciò cadere a terra ed estrasse delle pistole d’argento. Scaricò entrambi i caricatori sull’avversario, proiettili d’argento volarono tutt’intorno.

Alle spalle di Philips c’era una statua di metallo rappresentante un santo dall’aria affranta, con una corona abbandonata all’altezza dei suoi piedi, sopra un piedistallo di legno.

 

[374; flashfic].


End file.
